Code lyoko: Starting over
by Missin-in-action
Summary: just something i came up with. plz no flames but will read constructive comments. no annoynemous reviews. its about an orphan starting over at Kadic. hope you enjoy it! thxs :  rated T just to be safe UP FOR ADOPTION! PLZ PM ME
1. Chapter 1

Code lyoko: Starting over

Chapter 1

I sighed as I stepped off the bus at Kadic. Pulling my backpack higher up onto my shoulder, I picked up my guitar. I had a meeting with the principal at 10:30am.

As I sat, waiting, in one of the chairs outside the principal's office, a girl walked in. she looked snobbish so I decided there and then to have as little to do with her as possible.

She stormed right up to the principal's office and barged in yelling, 'DADDY!' I heard someone sigh as the door swung shut.

10 minutes later the door opened again and the girl stormed out. I heard my name being called so I picked up my gear and cautiously entered the room.

The principal sat seated at his desk.

"Ah, you must be Winter Everglade," he said.

"Yes sir." I nodded.

"I'm, er, sorry to hear about your parents, "he looked sympathetic.

"It's alright, they've been dead quite a while now."

"Ah yes, well anyway here is your timetable, and also no fighting in the school grounds" He smirked.

"Thank-you, oh also my dorm…"

"Yes we have a few empty ones or if you prefer we can move you in with someone else. Go have a look around then tell me your decision at lunch."

I nodded and left the room.

My first class today was English at 12:00. As I entered the room, the teacher was telling the class to _behave_ because of the new student. A.k.a me. I stood by the door while the teacher introduced me to the class. Feeling the eyes of the class on me, I held my head high and glared at a few of them while the teacher's attention was elsewhere. They got the message. I snapped to attention when the teacher directed me to the only available seat. Next to some girl called Yumi. She regarded me curiously before turning her attention back to the front of the class.

Later, during lunch, I sat by myself in a bench in the far corner of the schoolyard. I as tuning up my guitar as I had already told the principal what room I had chosen. It was a small, empty one up near the attic.

I was strumming quietly to myself when three shadows fell over me. I looked up and came face to face with the girl from the hallway. I had heard someone call Sissi.

She smirked at me before saying;

"Heard you were an orphan."

"Yeah and," I replied. By now a small crowd had gathered to see Sissi pick on the new girl.

"How did they die?" she questions, "Did you kill them?"

I roll my eyes, "Yeah I killed them. Why on earth would I kill them." My temper was rising.

"I don't know. Oh I know."

She smiled and it looked really nasty.

"They killed themselves because they had to see your face!"

I leapt up, hands clenched at my sides as I stepped forward away from the bench.

She looked scared.

I snarled, lunging forward to beat her to a pulp. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and someone intercepted and caught my fists while 3 others stepped in front of me.

"Leave her alone Sissi," one said.

The two people holding me started to pull me away. I struggled and fought against them. One of them picked up my gear and walked away. The others helped to drag me away.

"Why did you do that?" I hissed, outraged.

"You were going to beat her up!" the one with the brown hair said.

"She deserved it!"

"Yeah, I know that but that would have gotten you expelled." said the girl who had grabbed my hands.

I just glared at them.

"Who are you anyway?"

"Oh sorry. That there is Yumi, you sit next to her in English. The one with the funny hairstyle is Odd, this is Aelita and Ulrich and I'm Jeremy"

"Great"

I grabbed my stuff from Odd and checked in case it was damaged anywhere.

"I'm Winter," I said.

"Was it true? What Sissi said?" asked Aelita.

"What? That I'm an orphan? Unfortunately."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

I shouldered my bag, "Well thanks anyway."

I turned and walked toward my room but not before stopping and fixing Sissi in an icy glare.


	2. Chapter 2

Code lyoko: Starting over

_Thanks for the reviews. They helped a lot :) this is chapter 2 and I hope you like it!_

Chapter 2

I sat in my room, a half written music sheet in front of me, deep in thought. I was writing a new piece of music. Unable to come up with any more ideas, I put the sheet away and got out my guitar and my music book and chose a song to practice.

It was around 10:30pm when I heard a noise outside. I went to the window and saw 5 figures slinking away through the trees. I frowned and dismissed the thought. I thought I was just imagining things. I put my guitar on its stand and went to sleep.

The next morning I checked my timetable and saw that I had a free period. Grabbing my sketchbook, I ran down the attic stairs and went outside. I was about to cross the threshold when I realised something was bothering me. Then I remembered. I had had no nightmares that night. Smiling I ran outside. I came across a beautiful old chestnut tree. Sitting in the lower branches, I leant back against the trunk and leant my sketchpad against my knees. I started to draw. I drew the nearby trees. I drew the fallen leaves. I drew the silence that echoed around the chestnut tree.

"You're a really good drawer."

The voice startled my but I didn't move. Instead I replied;

"Why would you say that?"

I heard a snort, and then Yumi jumped up further along onto the branch I was sitting on. I heard the leaves rustle and then Aelita climbed onto a branch near me. I felt cornered. I don't like being cornered. I drew my knees up closer to me, ready to lash out if either of them came to close.

Yumi immediately backed away, to give me more room. I still kept up the defensive position but relaxed slightly. Aelita decided to answer my earlier question.

"Why would we say that?" Aelita said, "Well I don't know, maybe because you are a good drawer?"

I shrugged,"it's the only thing I'm good at. Aside from playing guitar."

A voice floated up to us. It was an annoying voice and it was coming towards us. My eyes narrowed, "Sissi."

Clutching my sketchbook and slipping my pencil into my ponytail, I scrambled higher up into the tree. Hidden in the leaves, I leant closer to listen.

"Why won't Daddy buy me that phone! And that new girl is an absolute freak! I can't believe she tried to beat me up! She nearly ruined my makeup!" Sissi complained.

That got me annoyed. I glared down at her then an awesome idea popped into my head, then I turned and grinned at Yumi and Aelita. I leant down once again and whispered eerily… "Siiissssiii."

I felt the branch shake and looked back to see Aelita holding onto the tree trunk and slowly pushing the branch up and down with her feet while Yumi cupped her hands and made some eerie whistling noises. Both were grinning like maniacs.

I looked back at Sissi.

"Ssssiiiiissssssssiiiii! Sssssiiiiiissssssiiiiii, come out come out where ever you aaaaarrrrrrrrreeeeeee!"

She looked so scared. It was hilarious.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and jerked away instinctively. It was just Yumi. She put a finger to her lips and gestured for us to switch places. I nodded and lightly jumped onto a higher branch. I landed without making the branch sway.

I pulled out a hand-carved flute from my sleeve and started to play an eerie tune.

We kept at it for another 30 seconds before Sissi screamed and ran for the main building, her little 'followers' trailing behind. I laughed and Yumi and Aelita joined in. this was the most fun I've had in nearly 3 years.


	3. Chapter 3

Code lyoko: Starting over

Chapter 3

Suddenly and acrid smell fills the air. I froze and took a deep breath. I knew that smell. Then I was scrambling out of the tree and running full pelt towards the school. As we got there, we saw the whole entire assembled out onto the lawn.

Then Yumi's phone rings.

"Ulrich where are you?" she asks.

I don't hear the answer but she freezes and looks at us.

"They're inside!" she whispers, horrified. Aelita gasps. The school was on fire and Odd, Ulrich Jeremy were stuck inside.

We stood still and then I remembered another way into the school. I turned and ran around the building until I came to the far wall. I stood there for a second, calculating a way up. Yumi and Aelita skidded to a stop beside me. I held my hand out to Yumi,

"Give me your phone."

She handed it to me without a comment. I scrolled quickly through the contacts until I found Ulrich's number.

"Yumi!" Ulrich's voice sounded dry.

"Ulrich? It's Winter. I can get you out but you need to do exactly what I say."

He agreed.

"Okay where are you?" I asked.

"We are in a hallway. There are stairs at one end and a doorway at the other."

"Go to the doorway, in side there is a small room. Wait there." I hung up and gave the phone back to Yumi.

"Go find a rope." I ordered.

I turned and placed my hands in the cracks in the brickwork.

Aelita placed her hand on my shoulder, holding me back.

"You're not going to climb that are you?"

I just smiled, "I've climbed worse."

I started climbing, sometimes I slipped but I kept on going until I came to a small window just big enough for someone to squeeze through.

I looked through the window and saw Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy burst through the door and slam it shut. I knocked on the window. Odd saw me and ran over to open it. I helped to push it open and climbed through.

I grabbed my bag and guitar and went to the window. While waiting for Yumi, I dug some mint leaves out of my bag and handed one to each of them. They looked at me. I didn't say anything, just shoved my mint leaf in my mouth. They followed suit.

I looked out of the window and a rope came flying out of nowhere. I caught it and attached it to the doorknob.

I grabbed Odds hand and thrust my bag at him. He nodded, grabbed it and slid down the rope. Ulrich grabbed my guitar and slid down the rope after Odd. I waited a second them beckoned Jeremy forward. He slid down the rope. I checked the room in case I had missed anything important. Suddenly the door burst into flames. A massive spark leapt from the fire and landed on my left arm. I screamed as my flesh burned. Rolling my arm furiously against my jacket, I leapt for the window and cradling my injured arm I slid down the rope. The 5 ran over, yelling my name. I just looked at them before collapsing onto the ground. I struggled to my feet only to fall down again. I pulled my self to my knees before looking at my arm. Yumi and Odd dropped down beside me.

"Bag" I managed to whisper.

Ulrich grabbed my bag and gave it to me before running to a nearby tap with a water bottle. When it was full he ran back.

I had found some leaves that I remembered had healing properties. I had wrapped them around my arm as best as I could. As Aelita took the water and genty poured it on my arm, the pain lessoned slightly.

"I'll go get a teacher," said Jeremy.

"No," I rasped, "I'll heal. Just don't tell _anyone_!"

I glared at them until, one by one, they all nodded.

I just sighed and lent back against the grass.

-LaTeR-

"we have to use 'back to the past'!" whispered Jeremy as they ran for the manhole cover.

"I agree" said Odd.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**BACK-TO-THE-PAST**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I woke up when I felt a weird sensation course through my body. As I sat up, I realised I was in my own room which seemed undamaged. Confused, I stepped out into the hallway. I flinched sharply when I brushed my left arm against the wall. It was still injured while everything else seemed fine. Then I remembered Jeremy muttering something before I blacked. Something like 'back to the past'. I frowned and returned to my room to change.

Later, I had walked down toward the gym and everyone I had met seemed as though the fire had never happened. It was as if they had forgotten.

After checking inside the gym to see if it was empty, which it was, I walked in and chose a corner far away from the door to practise. Closing my eyes, I brought up an image of my old kung Fu teacher. I bowed to my imaginary foe whilst running through the complicated moves of each set. With my eyes still closed, I started to go through the moves.

After maybe an hour later, I heard the door open and the conversation stop as whoever it was shut the door quietly. I finished the set I was practising. I slowly opened my eyes and straight, unconsciously pulling my injured arm closer.

"She hasn't healed. When Jeremy uses that program everything is supposed to go back to how it was and every injury healed and forgotten!" Ulrich whispered, sounding bewildered.

"I wonder why? We'll ask Jeremy later." Yumi sounded confused too.

I turned.

"Care to tell me what 'back to the past' is?" I asked.

"Huh?" Ulrich's tone told me he was lying.

I just narrowed my eyes.

Yumi changed the subject.

"How many styles do you know?"

I shrugged, "Nearly all of them."

I saw her muscles tense.

"Every one of them?" she suddenly lunged, her hand swinging around. I intercepted and pushed her fist back and swung my leg around to take her feet out from underneath her but changed direction and flipped it high, catching her in the face. She spun then landed on the floor and pushed off into a handspring. I felt the air whizz past my face and caught Ulrich's hand and pulled him forward, slamming him into Yumi.

"Yup. Every style" holding out a hand to Yumi, I braced my legs in case she decided to throw me. She saw that and just decided to let me help her up. Once she was up I extended my hand to Ulrich.

"I have a question" I said. We were seated by the wall which I had been practising.

"Fire away"

"Where do you guys go? When you disappear. It must be really important otherwise you would come to class more often."

They looked away.

Suddenly, I hear an echoing thud. I stand up slowly. The thuds continued to grow louder. Suddenly the grate in the ceiling burst open and a strange pulsating energy ball appeared.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"


	4. Chapter 4

Code lyoko: Starting over

Chapter 4

I stared at the weird ball of energy that floated down to the ground and transformed into some sort of weird gloop. It transformed again into some sort of weird machine.

I heard Yumi curse. I turn around and launch myself at them, grabbing their hands and sprinted to the climbing wall. Letting go of their hands, I climbed up the wall and sat at the top, out of sight. Yumi and Ulrich joined me a few seconds later. I studied the monster. I had a strange symbol on its back, though it seemed familiar. I heard Yumi ask Ulrich to call Jeremy. I saw something sharp protruding from the top of the wall. I grabbed it and pulled. It came out easily. I stood up slowly and started to edge along the wall but Yumi grabbed my arm and pulled me down.

"Are you crazy? Stay here you're inju-" Yumi didn't have time to finish her sentence before I had ripped my arm free, grabbing the nearest climbing rope and swinging out into the open. I let go of the rope and landed on top of the machine. Out of nowhere, an arm flipped up and shot a pulsing, red laser at me. More lasers followed. I kept dodging as I edged further up towards the symbol on its back. Judging the distance, I waited until there was a break in the lasers and leapt forward, bringing the shard down hard in the centre of the symbol. I jumped off as the monster jerked about; finally with a last twitch it fell, broken, to the ground. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned. Yumi and Ulrich stared at me in shock.

"How?... You'll need to come with us."

Ulrich said. I tensed.

"Don't worry. We won't hurt you," Yumi said.

I sighed, nodded and followed them to an old door. I had thought it was a storage room or something. It wasn't. it was a long corridor. I followed them warily.

After another 10mins of running, we came to an abandoned warehouse. Odd was leaning against the doorway. When he saw me, he raised his eyebrows. Ulrich just shook his head. They turned and entered the warehouse. I followed and saw ropes hanging down. I slid down it and followed Yumi into the lift. When the lift stopped the doors open to reveal Aelita and Jeremy next to some sort of giant computer. Jeremy turned and said;

"What is she doing here?"

I was about to say something but Yumi interrupted.

"XANA. There was another attack." When she mentioned XANA, I tensed up remembering the name and what it did to my family.

Jeremy, Aelita and Odd just stared.

"When," they demanded.

"Before we came here. We were in the gym. It was the same as the first time only it transformed into one of the monsters," Yumi pointed at me, "I don't know how she did it but she, she stabbed it. I the symbol and it… She destroyed it."

They all stared at me. I just shifted uncomfortably.

"We have to deactivate the tower," Aelita said finally.

"I agree but what are we going to do with her?" Jeremy talked as though I wasn't there.

"I know how to deactivate towers," I say.

They all turned in shock. I just shrugged.

"Transfer Winter." I was the last to go into lyoko.

"Scanner Winter." I hope it works.

"VIRTUALISATION!"

I felt myself falling and thrust out my hands. I felt the air rush to catch me as I sat, hovering, in mid-air. I opened my eyes and looked down at myself. I was dressed in a black tank top glittering with stars and miniature flames dancing across my body. I had dark blue jeans, rippling with water. My feet were enclosed in knee-length, leather brown converses. My fiery sunset hair was in 2 ponytails and was tinged in different hues of reds, oranges and yellows. The end of my fringe and hair was tipped with ever changing shades of blue. Little wisps of cloud floated through my hair. Vines curled around my arms which were clad in long, fingerless gloves. The four elements, air, earth, fire and water, were mine to control. On my back was a woven quiver full of arrows and hanging from my waist was a beautiful wooden bow. I asked the air to gently lower me down to where the others were waiting.

"Welcome to lyoko!" Odd smiled. I grinned back.

Suddenly, a laser came whizzing out of nowhere. I felt my shoulders burn as huge, red and black dragon wings erupted from my back and wrapped around me, shielding me from the laser. Slowly the wings unfurled.

"HEY! That's no fair! Why does she get wings? I'm still stuck in this purple cat suit!" Odd complained. I looked at Yumi, who rolled her eyes as if to say 'this is normal'.

I walked over to Odd.

"Give me your… um…. Paw." I said.

I checked his claws.

"I can fix your claws."

"Huh? How" Odd sounded interested.

I tapped each retracted claws. I felt them grow stronger and sharper.

"Jeremy where is the nearest monster?" I asked.

"There is one coming toward you," replied Jeremy.

I lashed out with a vine and caught the little bugger. I threw it at Odd but not before saying

"Use your claws!"

He raised his arm and slashed at the monster, slicing it into parts.

"COOL!" Odd yelled.

"It takes a while for it to power up again but it is very useful and the more you use it the quicker it powers up." I said

"Alrighty! Let's go find that tower!" Ulrich yells gleefully.

Jeremy transferred the Overboard, Overbike and Overscooter. Ulrich took the Overbike, Yumi and Aelita took the Overscooter and Odd leapt for the Overboard, missed and faceplanted on the other side.

I walked up to him.

"Smart one, dumb one." He just glowered at me and stood up. I laughed while Yumi and Aelita sniggered behind me. I just spread my wings and launched myself into the air. The others followed.

We were zooming along in the direction Jeremy had told us to go. I flew closer to Odd and raised my voice slightly so the others could hear:

"Hey Odd! How do you confuse a blonde?"

"How?"

"COCONUT!" I yell.

"Huh?" Odd cocked his head to the side, confused while Ulrich nearly fell off the Overbike, trying to hold on while he clutched his sides in fits of laughter.

We were coming to the coordinates that Jeremy had given us when echoing footsteps reverberated throughout the forest. Suddenly, a massive monster appeared.

I heard Aelita gasp;

"The Colossus? But we defeated him!"

"No that's not the Colossus. That's something even worse." I say.

They look at me. Odd's face shows that he is half paying attention to the thing approaching but was still trying to figure out my earlier comment. Then suddenly he turned to me and growled angrily at me.

"Hey! That was… that wasn't... Just don't do it again!" he hissed at me. I grinned slightly.

"What is it Winter?" Jeremy asks.

I sighed, my grin quickly fading, "It was nicknamed Gemini because of its ability to duplicate whatever it wants."

"How do you know this?" Ulrich demanded.

"I am running scans on it and it's unlike anything I've ever seen." Jeremy interrupted, sounding bewildered.

Ulrich was still staring at me and therefore didn't notice the danger.

"Look out!" I cry as I launch myself forward, knocking him off and pushing the Overbike out of the way. I folded my wings protectively, around me and felt the blast of the laser, rocket through my wings. I cried out in pain when I felt my wings burn from the heat and the laser burst through and grazed my back before shooting out the other side.

"WINTER!" Aelita screamed.

I opened my wings to try and float down to the ground but it didn't work so I asked the air to help but it was too late. I smashed into the ground. I tried to get up but my strength left me.

When I opened my eyes I expected to return back to Earth but I was still lying on the floor of the forest sector. I slowly pushed myself up. My head felt like it had been sledgehammered and my wings were torn. I looked up. Aelita and Yumi were flying to close to the monster. A sudden blast knocked them out of the Overscooter. Ulrich spun around and managed to catch Yumi but Odd was too far away to catch Aelita. She went plummeting toward the ground. I used all my strength to get me off the ground. I asked the air to aid me as I spread my wings and started to fly. I met Aelita halfway. I stretched out my arm and caught her. Her weight made us drop a bit but the air caught us. She clung onto my arm. Then she looked up and realised I had caught her.

"Winter! Are you alright?" she asked.

"Ummm I think so?" I replied.

Odd zoomed closer on his Overboard. He held out his arm for Aelita. I flew closer and gently placed her down. I then flew away towards the Gemini.

"Winter don't! My scans say that it's practically unbeatable!" Jeremy said.

I ignored him. Upon coming closer to the monster, I started to spin. Flames coursed along my body before exploding. I shot various flames in different directions. I saw the sign of XANA and aimed for that. I closed my eyes upon impact.

I heard the scanners open. As I stepped out I saw Yumi come out of the one next to me. Once she saw me, she ran over and asked;

"Are you alright?"

I just nodded, too exhausted to speak. We climbed up to where Jeremy was sitting at the super computer. He turned as we stood behind him.

"You defeated it" he said.

"It will come back. It always does," I said. I was exhausted and wanted only to sleep. I could feel myself slipping towards unconsciousness.

"It detects things via a heat sensor." I managed to say. Yumi took one look at me and whispered something to Jeremy. He too looked at me and nodded. Yumi walked over and took my arm. I shook her off but she just led me out of the warehouse. I sighed and just followed her to the dorms.

As I lay there, trying to organise my thoughts and get my strength back, I heard noises outside. It was the rest of the 'gang' as they so called themselves. I just sighed and turned over and feel into the sea of unconsciousness.

The next morning after science, I went down to the cafeteria. I saw an empty table so I sat there with my food in front of me. I sat, picking at my food when the lyoko gang strolled in. I kept my head down and pretended to be interested in my sketchbook. It didn't work. I heard the chairs at the table I was sitting at scrape the ground as they became occupied. I looked up and surveyed them. They all looked shattered.

Yumi managed a smile.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I can still move so that's a plus."

"How come you know that stuff about the Gemini, towers and how to destroy monsters?" Jeremy asked.

I looked down and avoided the question. There was an awkward silence. When I looked up again, they were all looking at me expectantly. I sighed.

"I just do okay?"


	5. Chapter 5

Code lyoko: Stating over

_Yeah so this is chapter 5 :) I hope it's not that bad. I wrote during class so yeah. Anyway when it's in italics (in the story) it's a memory. I hope you like it!_

Chapter 5

I sat in Art. I was bored while waiting for the teacher so I started to sketch a fallen leaf I could see from the window I sat next to. A few minutes later, the teacher walked in, with Odd sneaking in behind her. As Odd sat next to me, he pulled out a piece of paper and wrote

-Sup?-

-Nm- I wrote back.

He nudged me and raised eyebrow.

-What?-

-when ya gonna tell us?- He wrote.

I rolled my eyes and answered a question the teacher had asked.

"Well?" Odd whispered.

I kept silent until a joke I had once heard popped into my head.

"Hey Odd… how do you keep a blonde in suspense?" I whispered.

"I don't know…. How?"

I waited until the teacher passed our table before replying;

"I'll tell you later."

He looked at me.

"Tell me now!" he hissed.

I just pretended I couldn't hear him and continue sketching. He kept pestering me throughout the entire lesson. With about half an hour to go, Odd's phone went off in his pocket. He quietly took it out and checked it. He quickly grabbed the piece of paper that held our conversation and wrote;

-XANA-

I looked at him. He just nodded.

As the teacher walked by, I raised my hand slightly and whispered to her.

"Umm miss, Odds been acting delusional. Can I take him up to the nurse?"

"Why would it be _you_ to take him?"

"Because he's a ...Um... Friend." I said.

She studied me. Finally she nodded. I quickly stood up, taking Odd with me.

"Huh? Where are we going?" Odd sounded confused.

I just looked at the teacher. She studied Odd then ushered us out of the classroom. No one noticed.

"DELUSIONAL? You called me delusional?" Odd was outraged.

"Well I had to come up with something." I retorted

"What happened when?" Ulrich's voice came from behind.

"Winter called me _delusional!_" Odd whined.

Ulrich hid a snigger.

"Come on, Yumi and Aelita will meet us there. Jeremy said that he needs all of us."

"Wait all of us? Me included?" I asked.

"Yup. Apparently it's really big."

Hmm.

I landed in sector 4 of Lyoko. I looked around and came face to face with 12 krabs.

"Oookkkaaayyy." I said.

I heard Ulrich yell to the others.

Instinct took over as I twisted away and pulled an arrow out of my quiver. I set it on fire as I launched it at the nearest krab.

It exploded on contact. One of Odds arrows came shooting past my ear.

"You gonna tell me yet?" he yelled over the noise.

I just shook my head, smirking.

"What did you tell him?" Aelita whispered in my ear.

"I'm keeping Odd in suspense!" I grinned. Aelita laughed, getting the joke straight away. I pushed her sharply, the laser just narrowly missing both of us.

She shot me a grateful look. "Thanks."

I just nodded before calling to the moisture in the air and forming it into one big rain drop and shooting it straight inside a krab.

I straightened up and looked around. All the krabs were gone.

"Excellent! The tower is just to your left." Jeremy sounded pleased.

Aelita deactivated the tower within seconds.

As Jeremy de-virtualised us I heard Odds annoyed yell.

I shut my eyes, knowing I would cop it later.

I stepped out of the scanner. I look to where Odd had gone in. seeing that it wasn't open I sprinted for the ladder and walked to stand next to Jeremy. Ulrich and Yumi joined me a few seconds later. Aelita followed them up.

"Ummm Odd is really pissed at you Winter" Aelita said.

I nodded, "that's all people seem to be today." I said with a smirk.

"YOU! YOU…. I HATE YOU! QUIT IT WITH THE BLONDE JOKES ALREADY!" Odd screamed at the top of his lungs. I couldn't help it. I laughed. I tried to stop but Odd's expression just made me burst into a fresh wave of laughter. I looked at the rest of the gang. They were in tears of laughter. I heard Odd start laughing as well as he finally caught on to the funny side of it. I looked around and smiled. This is what friends are for, I thought.

I sat on the bench under the chestnut tree. I had my guitar in my hands but I wasn't playing anything. Instead, I was looking down at a small flower. It was a rue flower. As I stared at it, tears formed in my eyes. Rue was the name of my sister. She was one of the only ones who cared for me.

I bent down and picked several of the flowers. Placing a few in my hair and the rest in my guitar, I started to play. I had written a piece of music for Rue and now I played it in memory of her.

Suddenly all activity stopped around me. Every head turned as if in a trance. Suddenly a beautiful soprano voice filled the air. I looked around. No one was singing, well no one alive at least. I smiled as I felt an invisible hand brush past my face.

I finished the song and Rue's voice sang its last note. I looked up into the branches of the chestnut tree.

Rue sat there, in the same blue dress she wore when she died. She smiled at me, mouthed 'I love you' and disappeared. Slowly life returned to the school. The lyoko gang strolled up.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, looking up.

"Nothing" I replied, turning away from the tree and packing up my stuff before walking towards my dorm.

Sometime later, I was in my room, when the door opened. Yumi walked in, followed by Ulrich, Odd and Aelita. They sat down in different places in my room. I eyed them warily before grabbing my sketchbook and a pencil and ignored them.

Suddenly I heard the stairs that lead up to the attic creak.

"Hide!" I whispered. They obliged. Just as Aelita pulled the door to my cupboard close, the door burst open and Mr Delmas stormed in. he was outraged when he threw the newspaper he was holding, onto my bed.

"Explain!" he hissed, pointing at the newspaper.

I looked at him, then the newspaper. I put down my sketchpad and picked up the paper. My eyes widened and I could feel myself pale as I read the front cover…

GIRL ACCUSED

OF KILLING

FAMILY

Winter Everglade (14) was seen fleeing the site of

a house by a local resident in Oosterbeek, Holland.

See page 13 for more details…..

I looked up, horrified. Mr Delmas stood with his arms crossed, glaring at me. I opened my mouth to say something but he held up his hand.

"You have 7 days to give me a reason **not **to send you to jail!" and with that he left.

I sat there, frozen, the newspaper in my hand. After checking that the coast was clear, the others came out of their hiding spots.

They inched their way over to me. Ulrich took the paper from my hand. His eyes widened then he passed the paper on, while backing away slowly.

I sat, motionless, while the paper went round. At last it dropped to the floor.

"You never did tell us how you family died" Yumi said coldly.

I looked up but I didn't see the lyoko gang or my dorm. Instead I was back to when XANA ruined my life.

_I sniffed the air. I smelt smoke. I turned, frantically toward my family. My mother's face was strong but I could see the fear. Rue looked at me._

"_We're gonna die, aren't we?" she asked, fear lingering in her tone._

_I didn't know what to say so I just held out my arms. Rue ran into them. I hugged as hard as I could. I felt strong arms enfold us both. I looked up and was surprised to see my father. He rarely hugged any of us. Mother was holding the twins. She came over to us. Suddenly Rue ran over to Mother and whispered something in her ear. Mother looked down and asked "are you sure?" Rue nodded. Mother went over to Father and whispered something to him. He nodded as well. Rue came over and gave me a giant hug and a kiss on the cheek. Mother did the same. The twins just hugged me. I started to panic as Father picked me up and walked towards the window._

"_Head for the docks. Deactivate the tower, you are the only hope now" He whispered. I struggled, tears starting to slid down my cheeks,_

_Father hugged me tightly one last time before smashing the window and throwing me out. I screamed as I fell._

"_MAAAAAMMMMMAAAAAAAA!"_

Tears slid down my face as the memory faded. I realised I was looking down at the picture I had drawn. The sketchbook was snatched out of my hands. I snarled, lunging for it. Yumi and Ulrich grabbed my shoulders and pinned me down. I threw them off and went for my book again but only to stop when I saw Odd holding a photo. The last photo I had of them. He was holding it by the top two corners and it showed that if I took another step he would rip it. I froze.

"Please don't," I whispered, "that's all I have left!"

Everyone stopped and looked at me, confused.

"You mean… You **didn't **kill you family?" asked Aelita.

I shook my head.

"X.A.N.A did."

_A/N cliffy :) I hope you enjoyed reading it. Any ideas for chapter 6? _


End file.
